Server Rules
Names and titles - Do not give your character any type of noble status or title. For example "Sir", "Lady", "Lord", ect. - Characters may not have the names of characters from existing fact or fiction, including historical figures or characters appearing in video or print media. Likewise, characters should not have names that are variations in spelling on any of the disallowed names, nor should they have names that are phonetically similar to expressions or phrases. Headset and Skin tone selection - Do not pick a headset with horns and please choose a normal skin tone for your character. Normal can vary by race. (For example: No purple humans, or bright green elves, ect.) Race - Only standard races and subraces are valid and accepted at FRC. - All racial abilities are the same as the base race. (For example: Wood Elf has the same base abilities as an Elf) - Please Role play the ability scores you give your character. - If you pick a subrace that is not listed here you will have to remake your character. - Races and subraces include : Human Elf Moon Elf Sun Elf Wood Elf Wild Elf Dwarf Gold Dwarf Shield Dwarf Halfling Lightfoot Halfling Strongheart Halfling Gnome Rock Gnome Half Orc Half Elf Class Rules Clerics - Clerics must have a deity that is native to the Forgotten Realms setting. - Clerics can only be one step from their deity's alignment. (For example, a cleric of Bane can only be Lawful Neutral, Neutral Evil, or Lawful Evil.) - Clerics must also have the correct domains for their selected deity. Click the above link or see the [[:Category:Deities|'Deities']] page for a list of FR deities and their domains. NOTE: Clerics may also take a fiendish lord as their patron, but ONLY with DM supervision and extensive role play. If you have a question contact a DM. Paladins - Paladins must have a deity to serve. - If one plans on multiclassing with a paladin, refer to the link above for more information on paladins and paladin orders.. - Paladin characters may NOT take the Blackguard prestige class. Should you wish for your Paladin to fall from grace, you must contact a DM. Rangers and Druids - Rangers and Druids have to have a patron deity to cast spells. - Druids need to follow a [[:Category:Deities of Nature|'nature deity']], but Rangers do not need to do so. Monks - Monks have to be within an Order to multiclass. Monks that are not multiclassed do not have to be in an Order. Please click on the above link for more information on monks and monk orders. If you have a question contact a DM. Prestige Classes - To obtain a prestige class, your character MUST be 10th level. For example, if a Fighter wishes to take a Weapon Master level, the fighter must be level 9. On the 10th level he/she then can take Weapon Master. So at the very least at 10th level (Fighter 9/ Weapon Master 1) - You may only take one prestige class with your character. No one can have two prestige classes. - Arcane Archer is capped at ten levels. You may only take up to ten levels of Arcane Archer. - Harper Scout is reserved for members of the Harper Guild. - Blackguard and Purple Dragon Knight require applications to be sent in to the DM team. - Shifter and Shadowdancer classes require applications to be sent in to the DM team. Banned feats and class combinations - The feat Devastating Critical is banned on FRC. - Paladin/Sorcerer and Monk/Druid are banned class combinations on FRC. Death and Dying - FRC currently has a death penalty of 100 xp loss per level, and 10% of the gold you carry on you. In addition you will be sent to the "Fugue Plane", where you will need to find your way out if you wish to return to the Prime Material Plane (and to the living). - After re-spawning, you will be hit by fatigue (represented by a lowering of your physical attributes). The fatigue will go away by itself after a period of 5 minutes real-time, or after a rest. - If you have died and you have no surviving party that is able (or intends) to try and rescue you, you must re-spawn. It is not legal to lay about while dead in the hopes that someone will wander by and rescue. - There is NO forced permadeath on FRC. No DM, player, or character can force your character to accept permadeath if you do not wish it. Permadeath can only occur with the player of the character's consent. Resting FRC has a resting system in place. There is a 40 minute waiting period between resting. You must also have a restful bedroll, or be near a restful area to rest. Food is required to take away the ability drain from hunger after a rest. Spell Changes Please take note that the following spells have been modified on FRC. Darkfire, Flame Weapon: 1 turn/level. Spell will no longer stack with weapons already possessing some form of damage bonus (ie fire, cold, electric, acid, negative, positive, divine, magical). Damaged gained will also be standardized as follows: Greater Magic Weapon, Keen Edge: 2 turns/level. Magic Vestment: 2 turns/level. Find Traps: Only detects traps, will not destroy them Heal - Changed to 150 Hit Point healing. Mass heal - Changed to 250 Hit Point healing. Harm - Changed to 150 Hit Point damage. Word of Faith - Changed to any enemies with 4 Hit Dice or less die instantly. Enemies from 5 Hit Dice to 10 Hit Dice are stunned. Enemies from 11 Hit Dice and up are blinded as per the duration. Bigby's Forceful Hand - Correctly applies strength check. No alteration to effect (still knockdown and daze). Spell resistance applied properly. Duration Correct. Bigby's Grasping Hand - Grappling calculated correctly. Freedom of movement prevents paralyzation (as per PnP description). Duration Correct. Regeneration and Monstrous Regeneration have had their duration increased to make them more powerful and in line with similar healing spells of the same level. - Monstrous Regeneration: 30 rds. + 1 rd./2 levels - Regeneration: 30 rds. + 1rd./level Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Duration increased to 1 turn/level. Amplify: Duration increased to 1 turn/level but bonus lowered to +10 to listen. Control Undead: Duration lowered to 1 turn/level. Dragon Knight: Duration increased to 1 turn/level. Elemental Swarm: Duration lowered from 24 hours to 4 turns/level. This will constitute 1 turn/ Elemental. Divine Favor: Damage type altered from magical to divine. Ethereal Visage: Altered to 1 turn/level duration. Isaac's Greater Missile Storm: Damage reduced to 1d6/missile. Gate: 1 round/level LE summons a Pit Fiend CE and NE summons a Balor CN and N summons a White Slaad LN summons a Greater Marut Good summons a Solar Greater Planar Ally: 1 turn/level LE summons a Cornugan CE and NE summons a Glabrezu CN and N summons a Death Slaad Lord LN summons a Marut Good summons an Astral Deva Planar Ally: 1 turn/level LE summons a Hamatula CE and NE summons a Hezrou CN and N summons a Death Slaad LN summons a Kolyarut Good summons an Movanic Deva Knock: Will now work on every door, with the exception of doors that require specific keys. NOTE: there seems to be a slight delay before the locks actually unlock on FRC. Just be patient and it WILL unlock (I've waited up to as long as 21 seconds). Familiars/Animal Companions: Can only be fed once in 4 hours. Food is required. Summon Creatures/Monsters: Duration 1 turn/level Animate Dead: Levels 1 to 5: Custom Zombie Warrior Levels 6 to 9: Custom Skeletal Ogre Level 10 or more: Custom Necromental (animated elemental, libris mortis) Create Undead: Level 11 and under: Custom Wraith Spider Level 12-13: Custom Curst Monk Level 14-15: Gravetouched Ghoul (Libris Mortis) Level 16 and over: Custom Skeletal Ettin Create Greater Undead: Under level 15: Custom Undead Giant Scorpion Level 16-17: Custom Death Knight (Monster Manual II) Level 18-19: Entropic Reaper (Libris Mortis) Level 20: Angel of Decay (Libris Mortis) Visual effects are removed from the following spells: Stoneskin, Greater Stoneskin, Barkskin, True Seeing, Ultravision, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Protection from Elements, Resist Elements, Spell Resistance, Protection from Spells, Protection from Alignment, Magic Circle Vs. Alignment, See Invisibility Guilds 1. You must have a legitimate Guild Name that reflects the essence and naming concepts of the Forgotten Realms. 2. You have to announce a single Leader before the Guild can be established. This leader will act as a coordinator between the Guild and the DM's. A Guild Leader may delegate authority and responsibilities to other members of the guild at his/her own discretion. 3. In order to establish a Guild, you must have at least 4 active players backing you up and wanting to join your Guild, so that you will start out as 5 active members in total, to begin with. 4. You must have a sum of 250.000 gold pieces that will be used for: A) Guild house/building B) Furniture C) Plants D) Keys, Insignia and Guild Member Rings etc. E) Guards, if any is wanted F) Guild Items, non-magic but custom designed G) Other costs 5. You must deliver the DM's a detailed description and background of the Guild, describing what kind of members it allows (races and classes), it's origin, what purpose it serves and what Deity/Deities it follows, if any. 6. You must deliver a rule set that describes the Law and Code of your Guild. 7. Any single player cannot be a member of more than one Guild at a time, regardless of how many characters you may have. 8. Guild status may only be gained through DM permission after a thorough review of the guilds guidelines and intent. Category:Server Rules Category:Introduction